kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Prey (ShadedPhantom99)
Prey. Appearance Prey's face is pale.. He has two dark ominous eyes, bordered in black, pieces of ragged flesh where his eyelids seemed to have once been remain around his eyes. Their iris' are white, and the sclera look severely bloodshot . He has scars along his face. He has a long, horrendous mouth, the flesh having been cut up to reveal his mouth to look like a smile. He has a set of sharp, fang like teeth, his lips are stretched, showing the pink flesh that was once his regular mouths lips at the top and bottom of his gums. His nose flesh has been eroded away, to reveal nothing but two slits that were his nostrils. He has shoulder length shaggy black hair, some strands of his hair are burnt. Prey is about 6 foot tall with broad shoulders, and is built averagely. He wears a torn, blood stained white fleece and thick grey trousers. Personality Prey is a very hated...'man' and he agrees with all who hate him, as he hates himself also, but seems to love himself at the same time. He seems to be carefree and angry at the same time, with everything, depending on the situation. If someone were to stand up to him, he would laugh at them, yet he is laughing at how brave they are to stand up to a man like him. History When Prey was a child, he was bullied by children, and beaten up often. He had problems with his anger, but always thought he would get himself into more trouble if he fought back, so he took the pain and let them beat him up. Coming home everyday with knife wounds in his arms, and bruises on his torso. His father died when he was a few months old, his step-father is an alchoholic and he couldn't think of anything he hates more than his father. His mother was very weak, and was pushed around by his step-father. One night when Prey was fifteen, he had been in his room, when he heard arguments from downstairs. He unlocked his room and walked toward the stairs, in the candlelight he could see vague shadows of his mother being beaten by his step-father. Prey ran down to try fend off his step-father, ending up in his step-father pulling a knife. Prey retreated to the stairs, falling onto his back at the first step, his heart beating, adrenaline kicked in, his step-father was on top of him, and plunged down at him with the knife. Prey moved his head to the side, then, fueled by adrenaline and gaining a boost of strength, he threw his drunken step-father off of him, and ran at him, grabbing a wooden chair from the table, and smashing it down onto his ribs. Immobilising his step-father with pain. He took the knife from his father, and grinned. His father reached for a lamp, the sickening crunching of bones heard, his fathers hand snapped into a fist, and he had hold of a lantern. He swung it at prey and smashed it against his face, knocking Prey off and setting the house alight, and a part of Preys face, desperately shaking his head, the quick movements, and the wind against his face had removed the fire, however it left one eye-lid flesh burnt away and burnt and torn flesh that was once his cheek. His step-father leaped at him, but Prey through him over him, and into the flames. Grabbing his step-fathers knife, he plunged it between his fathers eyes, and pressed in, his fathers sudden cries turned to screams, and then there was silence, leaving the sound of nothing but the roaring flames burning his house. Prey was oddly satisfied with the warm steel cutting deep into his step-fathers flesh. He looked at his limp, pale mother...she was dead, walking over to her, and closing her eyes "You can sleep now, mother..." He then turned and walked out the door. Pain soon catching up to him, he sprinted to the river and plunged his face into the water, pulling it out, he looked down at his own reflection, staring at the monstrosity that about 7 minutes ago was his face...he decided to make himself look symmetrical. Taking the knife, he placed it at the other side of his mouth, the flesh that was intact, and grabbed the flesh with one hand. He carefully dragged the knife through the flesh, feeling his lips tighten, but the cheek flesh loosen, and watched falling pieces drop to the water, along with blood. He picked the knife from his mouth, and pulled his eye-lid up. Carefully cutting away, he gritted his teeth, and watched jagged pieces fall to the floor. He passed out, dropping the knife into the river, and laid still for that night. The next morning, the kids who used to pick on him came over, recognising his fleece, even though it was bloodstained and torn. His face was against the floor, and when they turned him over, he awakened. His eye focused in on them, and they staggered back in horror, looking at him, one drew a knife fast. He ran at the boy with a knife, who was the 'gang leader' and pounced on him, tearing the knife from his hands, he drove it deep into his chest, blood pumping out. The boy had already died, from shock and pain. Closing the boys eyes, Prey whispered "Go to sleep..." He cut up the other boys, and repeated the process of closing their eyes and whispering those very words. From that day on, anyone who Prey confronted, he killed them all. In every kill, he thought of his father, and that he was going to beat everyone to death, like he did his mother, and killed the people who he thought his father was going to kill. Everyone. Thinking he was sparing them from such a horrid death, he gave them one himself. We all Prey for Prey Category:Male Characters Category:Characters